


A Love List

by ReapersAngel



Series: For We Can Never Love Someone Too Much [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: And always will be, Cute Gibbs, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Don't you think so?, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Fluff, Flustered Gibbs, Gibbs In A Hoodie, Gibbs Is Shorter Than Tony, Gibbs and technology do not mix, Gibbs is a Marine, Gibbs the Coffee Addict, Gibbs' Boat, Gibbs' Driving, Gibbs' Rules, Gibbs' squinty-eyed cute look when he's focused, Headslaps, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Lists, M/M, Mentioned Betting, Mexico, Shy Gibbs, Sign Language, Sniper Gibbs, Sometimes I forget how much sex-related stuff I can subtly fit in a fic, That's one of my headcanons, Tony DiNozzo the Poet, Tony has never heard of commas, Tony has some incriminating pictures of Gibbs, Tony is obsessed with Gibbs' hair, Tony might get fired at this point, When Tony calls Gibbs 'Jet', because i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Gibbs finds a list of all the things Tony loves about him.(Edited November 11, 2020)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: For We Can Never Love Someone Too Much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	A Love List

**Author's Note:**

> So the list was a mix of things that I noticed/like about Gibbs, headcanons, things I thought Tony would like about Gibbs, and just things. I will admit I put a play on the 'is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me' innuendo (10a). Gibbs' handwriting is italicized while Tony's is normal, and if part of Gibbs' is normal it's italicizing the italicized, which is normal text.
> 
> (Edits placed November 11, 2020)

**A List of Things Tony (Me) Loves About Gibbs**

_Why would you leave this lying around?_

1\. The way he looks wherever he wears his suit (and his trenchcoat, if he does) (I get little hot every time Gibbs walks past my desk)

_Really, DiNozzo?_

2\. The way he clasps his hands together and shifts his shoulders slightly and affects the ‘innocent as a puppy’ look (sometimes he even smiles)

_Do I?_

3\. When he talks a little more than usual or with a little more emotion than usual and the way he looks when he does and the way everyone else looks at Gibbs when he does

_You ever heard of commas?_

4\. The way Gibbs looks when he’s working on his boat in one of his old T-shirts

_You spying on me?_

5\. When Gibbs wears blue and it brings out his eyes

_Maybe I should wear it more often._

6\. How Gibbs looks at me when Rule 38 is used

_And how do I look at you?_

7\. When Gibbs praises me

_Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?_

8\. When Gibbs smiles (and it feels like my world is lighting up)

_Didn’t think you were this sappy, DiNozzo._

9\. When Gibbs bets on me (and _wins_ )

_Glad to know you appreciate me making money off of you._

10\. The way Gibbs handles his guns

_Seriously, DiNozzo?_

10a. (And not just his gun)

_...didn’t know you liked it that much._

10b. When Gibbs is sniping

_For god’s sake, how do you watch me when I_ snipe _? With binoculars or something?_

11\. Gibbs’ expectant face

_You’ll see more than that if I find out this is what you were doing when I told you to work._

12\. When Gibbs smirks

_I’m starting to think you’re just attracted to my face._

13\. The way he looks when it’s just the two of us

_Because I’m soft and warm and full of puppy love?_

14\. The way Gibbs looks and acts and is when interrogating

_You watch me that closely?_

15\. When Gibbs is concentrating

_Do you ever do your work?_

16\. The way I can feel the emotions leak through the headslaps

_They were never a punishment, you know._

17\. The way Gibbs drives (even though it might kill me someday) 

_It won’t kill you before I do, DiNozzo._

18\. The way Gibbs is (frustratingly) hopeless with technology

_Glad to know you find enjoyment in my struggles._

19\. The way Gibbs looks when he wakes up after he sleeps with bedhead and pillow creases and the drowsy sleepy (occasionally) annoyed look when he wakes too early or without coffee or both

_You watch me when I_ sleep _?_

20\. When Gibbs has his glasses on

_They’re for reading!_

21\. When Gibbs calls my name (in any tone, really, because it makes me jump and I like it) (even when he’s mad)

_‘Even when he's mad’, really._

22\. Gibbs’ rare references which are almost always before my time

_I don’t understand the gibberish you say either!_

_...though maybe I should introduce you to some of my movies._

23\. How Gibbs looks when he has coffee (or is drinking it)

_You watch me swallow, DiNozzo?_

24\. How Gibbs is with animals

_I know you wrote than with Toni in mind. Kate loved that dog, you know, and I know what happened to your ball-cap. Maybe I’ll tell you sometime._

25\. When Gibbs’ hair isn’t neat (when it’s tousled and unruly and messy and a bit windswept and it’s a little perfect)

_You obsessed with my hair?_

26\. The way Gibbs looks when he crosses his arms

_When I ‘cross my arms’?_

27\. The way Gibbs treats the rest of the team and Abby and Ducky and Palmer

_Of course I treat my team well! It’s called_ tough love _DiNozzo, ever heard of it?_

28\. When Gibbs goes soft

_When I go_ soft _?_

29\. How soft and thin and downright _pretty_ Gibbs’ hair feels and how easily it slips through my fingers like threads of satin through metal hands

_You_ are _obsessed with my hair._

30\. When Gibbs gets that focused squinty-eyed look (I love it)

_I do_ not _!_

31\. How Gibbs sneaks up on me like a freaking cat

_With all the stalking you’re doing of me, it’s about damn time I get a point._

32\. How Gibbs looks reading reports

_DiNozzo, I’m starting to think you’re slacking on your work._

33\. How Gibbs is with kids

_...You’re thinking about Kel, aren’t you, and all the other kids we’ve looked after during cases. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself._

34\. How Gibbs can take up a whole room all by himself with his presence

_It’s a learned skill._

35\. How Gibbs is just barely shorter than him

_What the_ hell _, DiNozzo._

36\. How cute Gibbs looks sometimes (but rarely, which I treasure)

_‘Cute’? I’m going to kick your ass for that._

_...really, though?_

37\. When Gibbs uses sign language (I love how deft and quick his hands are)

_I only use it with_ Abby _, seriously._

38\. How pretty Gibbs looks aesthetically with his silver hair and blue eyes 

_If you call me pretty again or mention my hair_ one more time _._

39\. How shy Gibbs can be (it’s endearing and adorable and endlessly cute)

_I am not_ shy _, and it was_ one time _!_

40\. How Gibbs will let us be the exception to Rule 12

_I make the goddamn rules, I can bend them if I want._

41\. Gibbs when he scowls (because it’s unfairly attractive and I love it)

_When I_ scowl _?_

42\. The way Gibbs looks after he’s been kissed (his lips are always soft and chapped) (and red and slightly swollen after) (he looks amazing)

_What, you want me to start wearing chapstick or something?_

43\. When Gibbs gets flustered and blushes (it’s cute)

_Stop calling me cute!_

44\. The way Gibbs looks when I call him ‘Jet’

_I can’t believe you remember you do that, you do it in the morning when you’re half asleep!_

_(...but you can do it more, but only if you want to)_

45\. How Gibbs feels in his hands, sometimes sharp and solid and sometimes warm and malleable

_First of all,_ I am not putty _, second, you’re becoming quite the poet, DiNozzo._

46\. When Gibbs has something in his mouth

I’m sorry?

46a. When Gibbs is chewing on a pen

_You’re really not doing your work. I should fire you._

46b. When Gibbs has a flashlight between his lips

_...are you not going to mention the_ other _times?_

47\. How Gibbs looks at a crime scene

_You’re supposed to be_ bagging and tagging _and taking_ photos and sketches _, not ogling me!_

48\. How Gibbs is a Marine and always will be (and how he is an agent and always will be)

_You better not be thinking of Mexico, DiNozzo._

49\. How Gibbs looks in a hoodie (he looks sweet and casual with his hair all messy and his hands in the pocket) (especially if it’s mine and it’s too big for him) (meaning it just barely reaches his thighs and covers his fingers)

_My hair_ again _? I only wear your hoodies when we watch movies on the couch,_ watch the movies instead of me _!_

50\. How caring Gibbs is (even if he doesn’t show it often)

_‘Even if he doesn’t show it often’._

51\. How Gibbs leans toward me and puts his head on my shoulder and falls asleep like that

_DiNozzo after this I’m going to find your phone and_ go through your pictures _, you hear me?_

52\. Gibbs' little smile-smirk

_Didn't you just combine two other things?_

* * *

Gibbs put down the list, feeling the heat in the tips of his ears and scattered across his cheekbones. The pencil in his hands was set down beside it.

Honestly, he wouldn’t have thought much of it except for the fact that Tony never put anything on the bedside stand beside his phone and the occasional glass of water or movie. It was just a piece of scratch paper folded into fourths, and didn’t look like much when he picked it up and absently unfolded it.

The nine words headed at the top made him balk, and against everything from the top of his skin down to his bones said to _put it down, it’s Tony’s, he wouldn’t want you to touch_ he put his glasses on and started reading it. After a few more words he got up and retrieved a pencil.

Now here he was, done reading up the list and marking up his handwriting under Tony’s. Carefully he folded it back up again and picked up his pencil. He left the list where he found it, this time with _Tony_ written on the front. He left the bedroom - initially he was planning a nap, but that idea had left the building a long time ago - wondering if he should make his own list for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered that Gibbs actually has a rule about bending/breaking rules: #14: Bend the line, don't break it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! (There is totally Gibbs' List coming out, I promise)


End file.
